Conventionally, machined objects such as laminate and hardwood flooring can be formed having a profile that joins together by means of locking or slip fit. The profile has multiple critical dimensions that should be kept within a relatively small tolerance so that the pieces continue to fit together properly. Quality checks are completed before a production line enters full-speed production, known as “setting the profile.” Currently, setting the profile is accomplished by first stopping all production in a line, removing a profiled plank from the production line, and placing the removed plank in an optical comparator for inspection.
If the removed plank passes optical inspection, the line can be restarted and full production can begin. However, if the plank fails inspection, a tooling adjustment is made and the process starts over again. Thus, the process of setting the profile can be time consuming, taking up to eight hours to complete. Moreover, because any pieces cut with an incorrect profile cannot be used as finished flooring product (e.g., because the pieces do not adhere to the tolerances required), any product tooled with an incorrect profile must be discarded.
Still further, because the moving parts of the machinery may drift during a production run, periodic quality checks must be completed during the production run. These periodic quality checks are completed in much the same way that the setting the profile is accomplished, but without stopping the line unless an issue is found. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the application.